


Little Sister Teaches Her Sissy Brother How To Suck Girlcock

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cum Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Futanari, Incest, Pegging, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Throatpie, gagging, spit, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Your little sister brought over her futa bestfriend Raley, for a "work out" demonstration. Raley can't take her eyes off of you. Your sister can tell you're also into her, so she decides to have some fun. Your sister tells you to get on your hands and knees, and learn how to suck cock with her. She wants to be your cock sucking teacher, showing you how to milk a big, fat girlcock like a true slut should.And being the eager little slutboy, of course you're happy to help her out and take every inch of that girlcock with your sister. Time to open your mouth and have some sibling bonding over that futadick.
Kudos: 12





	Little Sister Teaches Her Sissy Brother How To Suck Girlcock

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> ___________________________________
> 
> Characters - Bella. Your little sister. She's a playful, loving, very *supportive* sister who encourages your crossdressing and other habits. Fond of dressing you up and having all kinds of fun.
> 
> Raley. Bella's bestfriend who is a futanari. She is a professional trainer, coming over to really help you *work out* on some things...

(door opening)

Hey, look who decided to show up. You're about 15 minutes late for the special party [giggle] did you bring it? 

(short pause)

You did, great. You're such a good brother. Just hand me that box and I'll set it right there for now. 

*Who* is she? [Giggle] Oh, this is my bestfriend; she's a real blast to hang out with. 

(smack that ass) I see you staring at her ass. Do you like her outfit? She wore it especially for you. 

Go on, take a nice look at her. Just look at those tits, popping out of her tiny top. And fuck, look at how those thigh highs make her thighs look even sexier. And wow, have you seen how big her ass looks? Squeezed in a tiny pair of shorts, & such a thin material, you could probably rip a hole in them and bury your sissydick between those cheeks.

There you go, get a feel. Slowly grab those tits, and kiss her. Feel her soft lips against yours, her tongue swirling around in your mouth as she moans for more. As you kiss her, I'll just go behind you and grab your nice, round, girly asscheeks and give them a nice spanking

(spanking that ass) 

Fuck, this is so hot. Watching your ass just jiggle up and down, this little skirt of yours isn't hiding anything. Oh yes, look at her, just reaching for your sissydick, rubbing your cock through those cute pair of panties you're wearing. Oh wow, those are my panties huh? They look so cute on you. 

Fuck, look at how hard you're getting. Now, I want you to take your hand and reach into her shorts. Don't be shy, grab her cock and pull it out. 

(short pause)

There you go, just look how big she looks when her dick is soft. Let's make it hard now. I want you to get on your hands and knees, and I'll join you. Now, do what I do. I'm going to take her dick and give it a few kisses...like this

(kiss that girlcock once) 

and this....

(kiss that girlcock twice)

Now, it's your turn. Don't be shy, I know you're excited. Your dick won't stop throbbing in my hand. I'll give you a few *motivational* strokes, as you kiss that dick. Go on, make your little sister proud

(moaning as you jerk him off) 

Good boy, keep kissing her cock. She's getting so hard, look at how happy she is, just smiling down at you as you makeout with her fat dick. Here, let me just suck on her balls, as you wrap your pretty little lips around her cock. We'll give her a nice double team. 

(moaning as you start sucking her balls) 

Oh fuck, you look so cute, sucking on her cock like a good sissyslut. Here, let me have a taste. You can suck on her balls now.

(moaning as you slowly suck her dick, keep sucking for a good 4-5 seconds)

Fuck, this cock is so yummy. There you go, keep sucking those balls like a good sissyslut as I swallow this thick girlcock.

(super sucky sloppy toppy) (moaning as you keep sucking that dick) (dick popping out of your mouth)

[giggle] don't look so shocked, I just can't help myself. I love the feeling of a nice cock, growing in my mouth until it's fully hard. 

Here, you try. It might be your first time sucking a girlcock, but I can tell you'll be a natural. I want you to slowly lick her cock, from her big balls, to the very tip. Do it for me. (moaning as you watch) 

There you go, keep licking her dick, this time, grab her cock with both hands and gently stroke it, as you lick under her shaft. (Short pause) 

Just like that, keep stroking her cock as you lick it. Do you like the taste of her cock? I bet you do. I'll just jerk you off as you taste her dick. 

Good boy, now start sucking her shaft. Slide those pretty little sissy lips back and forth, let that fat dick work its length as I keep jerking this big sissydick of your. (moaning as you stroke that dick) 

Fuck, I need to see you suck that dick. You want her cock deep in your mouth, don't you? 

You want to feel this fat, daddy dick of hers stretch your little mouth wide and make you gag. Those full balls slapping against your chin, as she buries every fucking inch down your snug little throatpussy. [Giggle] Here, let your little sister help. (short pause) 

Now, I'll just put my hand on the back of your head, and gently guide you down on her dick. There you go, open wide, it's really big 

(sucking on that girldick) 

Good boy, look at you, just taking her big, fat daddy dick down your eager little throat. There you go, bob your head up and down, really get into it. Look at her as she just thrusts her hips back and forth, using your warm, little throat like a fleshlight, her own personal fucktoy. 

(Sucking harder and harder, slight gagging)

[laugh] Don't choke now, come on; you can take it. She's only 4 inches in your mouth, you still have another 6 inches to go. Here, I'll just..

(gagging on that dick)

push you even further down and make you really deepthroat that fucking cock. Now, keep sucking her dick and I'm going to just take my hand off your head, so she can just use your throatpussy.

(futa facefucking that mouth, lots of wet, sloppy throatfucking)

Fuck, this is getting me so fucking wet. I'm going to suck your sissydick & finger myself, as you suck her dick. Let your little sister make you feel really good. I want you to fuck my throat as she fucks yours. Go on. Pretend my warm little mouth is a nice, tight pussy and bury your fucking cock inside.

(gagging on that sissydick, moaning as you suck) (sloppily sucking that dick for 6-7 seconds) (gasping for air)

Fuck, you're really eager to turn your sweet, little sister into a cocksleeve huh? [Giggle] I forgot, you can't really talk when she's fucking your mouth like that. Fuck, look at the way her fat cock just bulges out your mouth, and how those big, cum full balls are just slapping away at your chin. Aw, don't gag too much, suck. Come on, suck her fucking cock as I suck yours

(deepthroating that sissycock, fingering your pussy as you suck) (moaning "fuck yes, suck it") (gagging for a good 3-4 seconds) (pulling that dick out of your mouth, gasping for air)

You really love your little sister's throat, huh? [Giggle] I'm going to just use my warm throat and massage this cock of yours, so keep choking on her fuckmeat and use me, please. Fuck your little sister's throat. Enough of my mouth on your cock, let's just go behind you now, and eat that ass, as she keeps using your sissythroat. 

You know, for a sissyslut, you really have such a nice, round ass. I can't wait to pound this ass later on with my big, thick strapon. But for now, my tongue will have to do. Try not to moan too much`

(slow, ass licking as you smack those cheeks) (keep eating that ass like cheesecake)

Such a yummy little boyhole you have. I'll get it nice and wet, so she can fuck that ass of yours, once she's done pounding your little fuckhole of a throat.

(keep eating that ass and smacking those cheeks) (futa is fucking that throat, making gagging noises)

Fuck yes, she's gonna cum. Take that dick you little whore. Just let her pound away at your warm sissythroat as I tongue fuck your tight, little boypussy and jerk you off. Come on, suck her cock harder, drain those fucking balls.

(tongue fucking that asshole as you are jerking that sissycock) 

Cum for me, come on, I want you to fucking blow your load in my mouth as she cums in yours. You both have till I count to 5, then you two better cum

1\. Cum, come on, suck her cock faster

(sloppy sucking)

2\. Shoot your fucking sissycream in my mouth, I need it

(moaning as you eat that ass and stroke that dick)

3\. Fucking deepthroat that dick, she's so fucking close, look at her cock leaking precum

(sloppy super sucky blowjob)

4\. Shoot it, fucking shoot your sissycream in my mouth as she pumps your little sissymouth full

(moaning as you keep jerking that sissycock)

5\. Cum for me, give your slutty little sister all of that fucking boycream. Do it. (improv orgasm) Fuck, look at her fat daddy dick just pumping your little throat full of that girlspunk. Fuck, fuck, fuck, look at her pull that dick out of your throat and fuckin shoot the rest on your face, oh my god. (moaning as you get your load) 

Yes, swallow it and fucking blow your load all in my mouth and over my face. come on, I'm jerking you off with the tip of your dick resting on my tongue, shoot that fucking boycream in my throat NOW 

Oh fuck, all of this hot, sissycream just shooting in my mouth as she fills your eager little mouth, covering your face. Cover my face too please, fucking blow the rest on my whore face now. 

(short pause)

[moaning] Oh god, both of us are such cocksluts. She creamed in your throat and you creamed in mine. Both of us look like glazed fucking donuts. Come here, and fucking kiss me, I want to taste her load. Spit it in my mouth

(moaning and you kiss, swapping that load)

Now open your mouth, I'm going to spit her cum back in yours, I want you to swallow it all

(spitting that load in his mouth)

There you go, now be a good boy and swallow every drop of her precious nut. Fuck yes, taste her creamy jizz. 

Now, I am going to lie on my back and spread my legs. I want you both to double stuff me. Come here, and rub your cock against my tight little pussy with her.

[moaning] Fuck, you both feel so good, just teasing my little fuckhole. Do you want my pussy?

(pause)

Come on, beg. I want you to fucking beg for my cumhole. Here, I'm going to just grab this fat dick of hers and slowly slide it inside my tight hole, and you can watch a bit.

[Giggle] Look at you, just moaning like a little cockslut. You really love watching me take girlcock, huh? Go on, say "Please daddy, fuck my slutty little sister's tight pussy" 

(that pussy is slowly getting fucked)

[moaning] You can do better than that. I want you to fucking beg, bitch. Really beg for her fat, daddy dick to pound your little sister. 

(pause)

Fuck, she's so rough, just slamming her hips deep inside, using your little sister as her personal cumrag, as you slide your cock along her, double stuffing me. 

(moaning as that wet little pussy is getting fucked deep)

Yes, yes, yes, fuck me, both of those big dicks stretching me out as she slides a finger in your boypussy. Go on, finger her holes too as you fuck me.

(pussy is getting pounded harder and harder)

Fuck, these cocks feel so fucking good inside of my pussy, just filling me up with these meaty fucksticks as you two makeout. God, I'm such a fucking cockslut.

(moaning "Oh shit, yes, harder)

Fuck yes, slap my ass, fucking spit in my mouth, god this is so fucking good. Two big dicks just pumping in and out of me. I need you both to fuck me harder now.

(super duper rough cervix pounding) (moaning louder)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can feel your cock rubbing against hers, both of you going balls deep in my cumhole. Yes, right there, come on, pound your little sister, turn me into a fleshlight for your pleasure.

[Whimpering] Ugh, nooo, why are you pulling your girlcock out? I need both of those dicks. 

You want what? You want to fuck his tight little ass, as he fucks me? That does sound hot, knowing my brother is taking a fat girlccock deep in his slutty little boypussy, as l get to drain his sissydick. 

Wait, come here and just let me suck that girlcock a little bit. I need to taste my pussy off of this dick. And you, don't stop fucking my pussy, understand? You're not done yet, grip my ass and slam deep into me. 

(sucking that girlcock as you're getting those cheeks clapped) 

Fuck, this is so hot. Now she's behind you, rubbing her thick cock between those big, round girly cheeks of yours. bending you forward like a slut (moaning as you start kissing) 

Your lips are so soft. Now you're resting on top of me, as her fat cock is sliding inside of your warm little boypussy. Take it, fucking pound my tight slutty pussy and take her dick like a good boy. 

(wet cervix pounding with lots of cheek clapping) 

How does it feel? My warm, little pussy wrapped around that sissydick, squeezing you tightly, as her fat cock just slides in and out of your greedy little boypussy.

Yeah? You love girlcock? I knew you would. She's feeding your little cumhole every inch of that cock, come on, keep fucking my pussy deeper.

(moaning louder as you feel every inch thrust deep inside you)

[moaning] I bet you're squeezing her fat dick tightly huh? That little boypussy of yours getting pounded hard, causing you to fuck me even deeper. Yes, don't stop, come on, thrust those hips

Everytime you thrust inside me, she pulls her cock out of your ass, and everytime you pull out of my pussy, she thrusts inside of your boypussy. Both of you just using each other to cum, fucking sissyslut.

[Moaning] Yes, yes, fucking slam that boycock deep inside of me. Harder, fuck me harder. I need to feel that boycream fill my warm cunt as she fills your sissyhole. Oh god, I fucking love this so much. My femboy brother, just balls deep in his own little sister, as [moaning] fuck, fuck, fuck, as his tight ass is getting pounded and stretched by my bestfriend's girlcock. You're such a [moaning] oh fuck, such a cockslut big brother, I love you so much. Kiss me more, fuck my cumhole, I need your boycream, please, cum, I want your cum so fucking badly.

God, this feels so good. I need to feel your load inside of me. Harder, fuck my tight little pussy harder. I want that boycream flooding my pussy as she fills you up with girlspunk

I'm going to count to 5, you better fucking cum inside of me, and she'll fill your boypussy up with hot, thick, girlspunk, as I cream all over your sissydick. Come on big brother, let's all cum together. 

1\. Cum in me, please cum in your little sister's fucking pussy. Give me that load in my cumhole. 

2\. Blow that load for me. Fill me up please brother. Give your slutty little sister that hot, thick load of boycream.

3\. Oh fuck, her fat dick is just slamming in and out of that sissyhole. Look at her face, she's gonna fucking cum

4\. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm going to cum. I'm cumming. Cum, fucking cum god dammit. Give me that load 

5\. FUCK. CUM. CUM. I'M CUMMING. FUCKING CUM NOW. CUM IN MY PUSSY AS SHE CUMS IN YOUR ASSHOLE

(improv orgasm)

Fuck, you came so much inside of my tight, little pussy. [moaning] How was her cock? I want to see how much she came. She's pulling her fat dick out of your boypussy, so pull your cock out of me and turn around, ass facing me.

(short pause)

Oh wow, she fucking filled you to the brim. I want you to suck her dick now, clean your sissycream off of her cock as I eat her yummy load out of your boypussy. 

(moaning as you start to eat that load out of that ass) 

Fuck, her cum is so yummy. Your little boypussy just leaking all of that girlspunk. There you go, suck her cock. Your lips just sealed tightly around her thick fuckmeat, swallowing every inch that was just buried in your boypussy. I bet it tastes so fucking good huh slut?

It's my turn now, I want to fuck your asshole as she fucks me. You're going to take my fat, 7 inch strapon, as I take her cock. Now, lie down on your stomach, and bite the pillow. 

(smack that ass hard)

Good boy, fuck, all of this cum leaking out of your sissyhole looks so hot. Okay, I'm going to just put this strapon on now...there we go. Now I'll just lie down, resting this girlcock of mine between your cheeks. 

(moaning as you start to hotdog those cheeks)

Beg for my cock now, slut. Say "Please mommy, I want you to shove your big dick in my slutty pussy." Come on, I want to hear you fucking beg for that dick. 

Good boy, I'm just going to slide this big, thick mommy cock in your tight, little, cum filled boypussy, and as I'm slowly fucking you, she's going to fuck me.

Here I go, just gonna slide this cock right in your tight little boypussy as she gets on top of me and eases her big, thick dick in my asshole. 

(moaning as your little asshole is getting stretched, as you slide in that boypussy)

Oh fuck, she's really burying that fuckmeat deep in my asshole. Fuck, she's just thrusting in and out, using my ass as her cocksleeve, making my big dick go even deeper in your cum filled boypussy.

(clap those cheeks as you get pounded, moaning loud)

Yes, take it big bro, take my fat girlcock in that boypussy. Fuck, look at your hungry little asshole just swallowing my dick up, as [moaning] shit, fuck, fuck, as she pounds me deep. Oh god, she's just slapping my bubbly ass and driving that cock deeper and deeper, it feels amazing. 

(super duper cheek clapping with lots of moans)

Take it baby, take this dick, I want you to fucking cum from getting your little hole pounded by me. Fuck, I can feel this little princess hole squeezing me tightly, you want me to go even deeper huh? 

(supe duper cheek clapping supreme)

Fuck, her cock is just slamming deeper and deeper into my little asshole. I can feel her hands just slapping away at my plump ass, as she drives her fat girlcock harder and harder, stretching my little fuckhole. 

[moaning] God yes, I can feel your asshole clenching on my girlcock, the sight of every inch of my strapon disappearing in your little fuckhole as I pound away at you, come on big brother, cum for me. I want you to cum from taking my girlcock and feeling your little sister's weight on top of you, knowing my bestfriend is fucking my asshole harder and harder, molding my cumhole into the perfect shape for her cock.

Fuck, I can feel my strapon about to cum already. Yeah, you're going to get a hot, thick load of this fucking cum from my strapon. You better fucking cum when I cum, fuck I can feel it already. 

I'm gonna count to fucking 5, blow your load for me big bro, come on. Cum from getting pounded and she'll cum in my asshole.

1\. Fucking cum big brother, cum for me

(clapping those cheeks)

2\. *Take* *My* * Fucking* *Dick* *And* *Fucking* *Cum*

3\. Blow your load big bro, gimme that fucking nut as she cums in my asshole. Come on.

4\. I can feel it, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum

5 (improv orgasm) FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. TAKE IT. TAKE MY FUCKING GIRLSPUNK. YOU FUCKING SISSYSLUT OH MY GOD. IT FEELS SO GOOD, PUMPING YOU FULL OF CUM AS SHE CUMS IN MY ASSHOLE.

(heavy breathing after orgasm) 

Wow, she really came in my ass *so fucking much* And I really filled you up too big bro, did you like it? I bet you did. Hey, for being such a good boy and letting both of us fuck you, I'll totally let you fuck her next time. [Giggle] You were such a good boy, taking our big girlcocks over and over like that. Come here, let your little sister show you how much she loves you

(kissing passionately for 4-5 seconds, moaning) 

Now, it's your turn. I'm going to bend her over for you, and bury her pretty little face between my legs, so she can eat all of her cum and your cum out of my tight, little fuckholes. As she's busy with me, I want you to slide your sissydick in her tight, little pussy and fuck her. You aren't allowed to pull out. I want to see you blow your hot, thick load of boycream deep inside of her. Understand?

[Giggle] Good boy, now let me just grab this little slut by the hair, and push her on her hands and knees. 

(smack that ass two times)

Look at that booty just jiggle, begging for a nice cock like my big brother's to pound into it. Here, I'll spread her cheeks for you. So come here now and fuck her. Do it for me. *FUCK* *HER* *NOW*

(sliding in that wet little pussy)

Oh fuck, there you go, look at her already moaning like a slut. I'll just make sure she knows she's your slut now.

(spitting on her face as the cheek clapping continues)

There you go big bro, I even marked her for us. I'm just going to lie on my back and spread my legs, and I'll just [moaning] fuck, there we go. Make this little cockslut take your dick, as she tongues my cum filled pussy. Oh wow, she's really...really fucking good at this. How's her pussy? It must feel so fucking good, squeezing your cock dry. 

Grab her dick and jerk her off. Make that hung slut cum as you pound her little pussy. [moaning] Yes, there you go, grab her big, round ass and just slam your cock deeper and deeper and deeper. Fucking spank her ass, pull her hair, make that little bitch fucking moan as she eats my pussy like a good slut. 

(that pussy is getting eaten as you moan, cheeks getting clapped)

She's such a good bitch, come on, eat my ass now. Fucking good girl, god, this is so good. I fucking love watching my big sissy brother thrusting in and out of that tight, little cumhole, her big, round asscheeks swallowing every inch of your dick as she moans like a good cocksleeve. 

(cheek clapping supreme as you moan loud)

Come on, fucking cum, I want you to cum all in her pussy, then you better fucking pull out and shoot it all over my face. fucking glaze my pretty little face like a donut brother. Cream us both 

[giggle] Yeah? You gonna fucking cum, do it. Here, I'm going to get up, and shove this stupid slut's face in a pillow, and I want to watch you fucking cum. I want to see your cock swell and flood her hole.

Do it, fucking cum. Blow your fucking load for your little sister's slutty best friend. There you go, cum for me, fucking cum for me right god damn now. You have 5 seconds to cum.

1\. Cum, fucking fill her pussy and jerk her off. 

(moaning as those futa cheeks are getting pounded in front of you) 

2\. Yes, harder, fuck her *harder*, *faster* *do it*

(supreme cheek clapping)

3\. Fuck, fuck, fuck, look at her pussy leaking, she's gonna cum too

4\. Blow your load now, do it big bro, fucking cum

5\. CUM. FUCKING CUM IN HER PUSSY RIGHT NOW. YES. FILL HER UP. OH FUCK. SO MUCH CUM IS JUST SHOOTING OUT OF HER FAT COCK AS YOU CREAM HER.

Holy shit, you're really cumming inside of her, her little pussy just taking every drop of that boycream as her own dick is shooting hot, thick ropes all over the bedsheet.

No, don't finish. Pull out. Fucking pull your dick out and cum on my face, now. Cover me. Shoot every fucking last bit of sissycream on my face.

Yes, fuck yes, cover me, god yes, I fucking love you so much big brother. Oh my fuck, you covered your own little sister in so much cum. That was so amazing. 

Here, let me clean your dick. Just put it in my mouth really quick [moaning] Fuck

(sucking that dick sloppy for a few seconds) (popping that cock out of your mouth)

Fuck, that was so good. You were so amazing. I definitely will invite her over again for more fun. Okay, we need to get ready for our movie night, so you can let yourself out now.


End file.
